Catch Me When I'm Falling
by OnixD
Summary: Destiel. Dean goes to Bobby's place to talk about some things to Cas, but he can't find the angel. Be nice, first smut I've written, actually first Destiel too!


Dean walked into Bobby's house, straight to the living room. He swung his back-bag on the couch and plopped down on it right after. Dean sighed and stretched his arms and then relaxed, head dropping against the wall. Or that's what he thought would happen. But the couch wasn't where it was supposed to be, not close to the wall. Dean's head snapped back up and he turned to look at the wall. It was a few inch away, too far. Something had happened.

Dean jumped up. Something was wrong. His mind filled with worry immediately: he had called Cas to talk to him, they had agreed to meet here. When Dean looked around, he noticed everything was slightly off place. The couch was few inches away from the wall, the small table was emptier, some of the stuff, like piles of papers, were moved on the bigger table. A few smaller things were behind the couch and Dean's instincts kicked in. He pulled out his small gun.

Dean investigated the whole room very carefully. He got really worried. He couldn't be sure what had happened, but he thought he knew roughly what had happened. It looked like there had been a fight, but everything had been put back to place. It was close to what it usually was, but not quite. Dean deducted that even thought there had been a fight, they had tried to hide it. Since Bobby and Sam weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow, there was only one person who could have been in that fight, and that was Cas. That made Dean's stomach clench with worry.

Dean didn't know what to do. He did the only thing he could think of, he called Cas. He didn't really expect Cas to answer, but after all, he did. It took a while but then there were noises. Cas didn't say anything so Dean guessed that Cas had somehow managed to answer without whoever there were noticing. Dean pressed the phone hard against his ear and listened.

"...can't be careful enough. We MUST stay here, no transporting until tomorrow", a male voice said.

"Wouldn't it be wiser to transport him now? If they find us here, I mean, they have better chances finding us here than if we move him now to new place", another male voice answered.

"Listen, did you read the whole package? They said that the younger one is good at researching. Winchesters are dangerous enemies, and we just got them really angry", this time a female voice said. She sounded angry and Dean shifted. They were fucking right; he was really angry.

"How could they find me?" Cas' voice said suddenly. He sounded incoherent, voice slurred. Dean shifted his weight from one leg to another and squeezed his gun tighter. Did they drug Castiel? They were so dead.

"Shut up", another voice said, but Dean couldn't tell if it was one of the previous voices or a new one.

"Why? They can't hear me anyway. Dean, Deeean? Here, on Riverside -" Cas shouted and he was cut off by something that sounded like slapping. Dean almost growled out loud. Clever move from Cas, though. Dean ran to his gun-supplies, grabbed two machine guns (for both hands), stuck three smaller guns to his belt and hid two to small straps inside his jacket. He listened, but they were just arguing about the transport. Dean jumped to Impala and when they decided to transport Cas tomorrow morning, Dean growled: "I'll be there."

Dean called Sam, but didn't get an answer. He left a simple message: "Cas is in trouble, I think he got into a fight. I don't know who kidnapped him, but managed to call him and he told he was on Riverside, you know that huge building by the river. I'm going there." After that message Dean just speeded off and drove with strange burning in his veins. It was a mix of anger, worry and need to get Cas out of there as soon as possible. Dean stopped good distance away from where he knew the house to be and jumped out. He threw the straps of the two bigger guns over his head so that they were firmly against his sides, and made sure all his smaller guns were reachable. Then he set his phone to vibrate, took a deep breathe and started to walk towards the house.

Maybe twenty meters in the forest, where Dean could hear the roaring of the river, he saw someone. A man was standing back towards him, a huge gun in his hands. There was no way Dean could get past him, he had chosen a good place to keep watch. He could see far from the hill and the trees didn't grow densely enough to cover someone walking between them. Dean had no choice, so he took his middle-sized one from his belt and aimed. One shot and the man fell down. Dean dropped on his knees behind a bush just in case, but when nothing happened in a while, he continued.

Soon Dean found his way to the house. He looked around very carefully and walked around the house, but there were no other guards in sight. Lights were out from every window, but there was a flickering light in one of them, like fire. Dean sneaked closer and soon he started to hear noises. He managed to get right next to the wall and he tip-toed closer to the window. It wasn't open, but the old, broken house wasn't exactly sound-proof. Paint was starting to fall down from the walls and there was a crack in the window. There was also crack in the wall, and Dean leaned against it. He listened carefully.

Dean didn't hear anything important. Mainly it was just chatting and Dean started to think how to get past the window without anyone noticing. He stopped worrying about that when someone grabbed the back of his jacket with a shout. Dean turned around and without thinking, shot. The man fell down. Dean sprinted to where he knew the small side-entrance to be. Three people were waiting for him with guns, so Dean stumbled back before he got shot. He grabbed his machine guns to good grip in both hands.

"Which one was it? Older or younger?" someone hissed. The woman, Dean guessed.

"I don't know!"

"Hair! Long or short?" the woman from the house hissed.

"It's Dean checking in, sons of bitches", Dean shouted and clicked safety off of his guns. That shut them down for a moment.

"Okay, anyone care to explain what the fuck you think you're doing?" Dean asked.

"Get him! Alive!" the woman shouted. Well, Dean knew he was pretty safe then. He waited for the first two guys peek from behind the corner. He shot the house and they backed off, one falling on the ground judging from the loud thump. What would be better time to jump from behind the corner? Dean smirked and raised his guns. They all - which meant four men and one lying on the ground - aimed him with guns, but no one shot. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Well, this is interesting, don't you think?"

"It's about to get really interesting", one of the men said. Dean pointed his gun at him and he backed off.

Then someone grabbed him from behind again. It didn't take long from Dean to pull the trigger, and the man stumbled away, holding his arm. Dean had barely time to spin around, as next tried to grab him. They did manage to get one of his machine guns away, but that didn't stop Dean. Everyone tried to capture him, and after the fight Dean had lost half of his guns, but he was still unharmed and fighting.

But then, when he was again free from everyone's grip and holding his guns up, it happened. They used the only weak point Dean had in this fight. Two of the men dragged Cas out of the door. He looked exhausted and absolutely drugged, his eyes not focusing on anything and he was tripping over his own legs. Cas was practically carried by the two man. The other raised a knife to Cas' chest.

Dean pretty much growled. He stood there staring at Cas and his incoherent being. The man with the knife cocked his head a bit and the other raised his hand to ruffle Cas' hair. Dean didn't think; he aimed and shot him to his side. He didn't hit, but the man dropped his hand from Cas' hair. Knife-guy reacted fast, setting the blade on Cas' throat. By now the angel had managed to raise his head and his eyes were on Dean.

"Drop your weapons or the angel dies", the man said. Dean shifted.

"Your choice."

Dean snarled in anger. He dropped his guns and threw the rest violently towards the men. They collected them, but Dean didn't reveal his secret stuff in his jacket. Dean just waited, then. Two men, who Dean hadn't shot, grabbed his arms and dragged him in through the door. He ended up in a small room with chair in it, and second was dragged in. He was sat down on it. Cas was tied down to the other, and after a while Dean's wrists and ankles were tied together with rope as well.

Then they were left alone. Dean just looked at Cas and tried to think what they had given him. The angel's head was against his chest, but he looked like he was fighting to get it up. When he managed to lift his head, he turned to look at Dean. His eyes actually focused on Dean.

"Hello, Dean", Cas crooked out. Dean snorted.

"Hi. Nice to see you, man", he said. Cas uttered a laughter, and it sounded a bit hysterical.

"I didn't think you'd come", he mumbled.

"I always do for you", Dean said and he was glad that Cas didn't think about it like any human would. They were really close, so Dean moved his hands as much as he could. He managed to hook his fingers around Cas'.

"Listen, man. I wanted to meet you for a reason, y'know", Dean started. Cas looked at him and then his fingers moved, rubbed against Dean's. That was pretty much everything they could do anyways.

"I wanted to tell you something. Cas, I just need to get it out and this really is a bad place, but yeah... so, I just... I like you, man, in case we won't get chance to talk again any time soon", Dean said slowly. He talked quietly, and Cas' eyes stayed in his. Then he licked his lips nervously. He didn't often offer himself like this, he didn't talk about his feelings. It was almost a rule, Dean + talking of feelings = no.

"Dean... I appreciate that... but I feel... a bit... dizzy", Cas mumbled. Worry made Dean squirm, but he couldn't move anywhere.

"Cas? What did they do to you?"

"Oh, it's nothing big. Just sucked a bit energy from him", someone said. Dean recognized it to be the woman, and when he turned to look, he was right. She was pretty tall and wearing small, black dress. Her hair was to her lower back, shining blonde. She looked out of place here in old, deteriorating building. She looked like she belonged to some classy drink-bar surrounded by celebrities.

"And for you a bit is..."

"Well... enough to make an angel look like that", she said with flirty smile.

"So you're one big motherfucker", Dean blurted out, he wasn't really thinking about the fact that he couldn't move.

"Shut your mouth, pretty boy", she said. "My name's Alana, if you want to take me for a drink."

"I really don't", Dean said and smiled sweetly. "Even though I AM pretty."

"Sweetie, that was a bit rude. I might have to punish you", Alana said and she yanked Dean's chair away from Cas. Their fingers didn't touch anymore and Dean missed the touch immediately. He also noticed that Alana was way stronger than woman that size should be. Dean wanted to do something, pretty much hit or kick her, but he was tied down. Literally. Usually Dean wouldn't mind being tied down by sexy woman, but he had specifically gone to talk to Cas about some important things. And also he was kidnapped and that woman, no matter how sexy, had practically tortured Cas.

"Thanks, I'd accept that offer if you weren't a fucking bitch", Dean smiled. Alana jerked back and her smile dropped. She clearly wasn't used to being rejected, and probably not this harshly. She deserved it anyways.

"Oh. Well, then this changes the situation. You see, to take energy I need some DNA, you could say. I could have made it pleasant, but now I think I'll have to do it the painful way", she said and her voice had gone up an octave. Really upset, then.

"Honey-boo, you can threaten me by torturing all you want", Dean said and blew a kiss. She nearly hissed at him.

Dean didn't really expect it. She just grabbed Dean's shoulders and pretty much slammed her lips on Dean's. Luckily they hadn't tied his head in any way, so he could yank his head away and lean back and make it possibly difficult for her to kiss him. Cas stared at him, looking confused and maybe desperate, and slightly annoyed. Dean tried to fight her away from himself, but didn't fully manage. At some point she pulled away and all Dean could think was "finally".

As soon as she pulled away, Dean felt something. It was like a pull, someone pulling him back. Not physically, but like in his mind. Dean managed to connect energy and passing out before everything went black. The last thing Dean's brain registered, was Cas' nearly shout: "Dean!"

When Dean woke up, there was a fight going on. He tried to lift his head, but everything felt heavy. Dean fought himself and managed to look up. There were men outside, the door open, and Cas was still sitting next to Dean. He looked very focused and his eyes were tightly closed. Dean tried to make everything just... make sense. Soon his brains started functioning and he realized one really familiar voice was near. Sam. Dean forced himself to shake his head and get his shit together. If Sam was here, he was in danger. And if there was one thing Dean couldn't handle, that was Sam being in danger.

"You have to kill him! KILL HIM!" Alana screamed.

"Hey! Lovely girl, some attention!" Dean shouted. Cas' eyes opened and he looked at Dean. Dean just nodded quickly. Alana ran to the door and she wasn't that hot anymore. Her hair was up and her eyes had turned to nasty, bright red and she was hissing. Her nails had grown and they were scraping the wall.

"What do you want?" Dean asked.

"Energy! Your souls!" she hissed or screamed. Then she suddenly went silent, her eyes widened and she started to slide down the wall. When she fell down, Dean could see a shot-wound. He was damn happy that happened, no matter what she was. As soon as she was down, Sam sprinted into the room. He started to open the ropes.

"You fucking jerk, how did you even get in this much trouble with half of the guns", Sam growled. As soon as Dean's bound were open, he stumbled from the chair and started to open Cas' bounds. He lifted the angel's arm on his shoulders. Dean managed to get Cas out and then he saw there was a full-on war going on. He didn't stop to wonder who the hell was helping them, just followed Sam and tried to avoid bullets. He wasn't sure how he got Cas to move fast enough, the angel was clinging to him, the hand thrown over Dean's neck gripping his shoulder. It was a miracle to get out of there without any of them being shot. Dean just urged Cas to move on, move on, just a bit faster, just little more...

Dean couldn't remember when he had last felt as eased as he felt when he saw Impala speeding towards them. Sam pulled one back-door open and Dean pretty much threw Cas in and jumped right after. He praised himself when he pulled the door closed with his leg. The car started to move and before Dean knew it, he was sliding forward. That meant he was sliding forward ON CAS. And that ended up with Dean lying right on top of Cas, their faces centimeters away and no chance of climbing up.

There were shots, again. "I'll kill them if they break my Baby!"

"Yeah, I know", familiar voice said. It was one of their hunter-buddies, called Sally, and she was small and one of the biggest badasses Dean knew. She drove fast, almost as fast as Dean, right out of the forest. They ended up on a road but she didn't slow down. That left Dean no choice but to stay still on Cas.

It was awkward, but in a way... well, Dean was on top of Cas, the speed of car making them move slightly all the time... so he was pretty much rubbing off against Cas. Cas noticed that too, he got a weird look on his face and Dean could feel it. Feel Cas growing hard under him. What was he supposed to do? Ignore it? Of course Dean's body answered, damn it. And the way Cas was squirming under him, it didn't make it any better. Dean bit his lip.

Cas looked up, clearly uncomfortable but also aroused. Well, no dizziness in them anymore. His blue eyes were wide and he looked up at Dean, arms tightly against his sides. Dean could see Cas swallow, and he was so clearly lost with what his body was doing. Dean felt almost bad for him and he reminded himself to tell Cas something about this stuff. Dean sighed. He hoped Sam and Sally wouldn't hear him over the roaring of his Impala.

"It's okay, man", he mumbled. "Just hang on, okay... It's normal."

"It feels uncomfortable, Dean. I... I WANT", Cas nearly whined. Dean licked his lips and the only thing that kept him from showing Cas what it could be, was Sam glaring at them from the front seat.

"Listen... We can deal with this when we're safe. Just hang on until that, yes?" Dean mumbled. It was getting to his arms, holding himself up like this, so he had to lower himself on Cas' chest. It made Cas squirm some more and he was just in wrong - or right - place. He was practically rubbing himself against Dean, and he didn't even know what he was doing. Sally decided that this was the perfect time to drive over a bump and make Dean slam against Cas. He pretty much moaned and Dean hissed "Son of a bitch!"

"Just carry on, you two. I don't mind", Sally smirked at them through the mirror.

"I do", Sam complained.

"Just get us somewhere out of here", Dean said.

"Dean", Cas moaned.

Dean knew this was going to be a long trip. After a while Sam started to ask things about the creatures they had met, probably when he got too annoyed with Cas' erotic moans and Dean trying to hold back. Sally said she had met them before, she wasn't sure what they were, but that they needed time to get a new leader. She had told Sam to shoot the woman. Dean decided to kill them before they kidnapped his angel again.

Sally stopped in front of a hotel. She smirked again and she didn't hide that she was looking. Dean crawled up and helped Cas out of the car, and closed his trenchcoat before he did anything else. Cas held it closed against his body. Dean tried to cover his own boner with pulling his slightly too big jacket over his crocth, but it didn't really work at all. Then he just simply marched into the reception desk, ordered two rooms, one with two separate beds and one with double-bed. Easy to pretend it was for Sam and Sally. After he checked them in, he threw the keys to Sam and ordered him to find out what he could from Sally. Sally looked a bit disappointed, but followed Sam into their room. And then, fucking finally, he was alone with Cas.

"Okay, um..." Dean started but he didn't know how to continue. He looked up, into Cas' eyes, which was probably a bad idea. He ended up licking his lips again, Cas was fucking hot. He didn't look that confused anymore, those were full on bedroom-eyes he was giving. Cas didn't do anything but waited.

Dean ended up walking right in front of Cas. "Do you want to talk or get off first?"

"I don't know how these things... Work. You may decide, Dean", Cas said. Fuck that formal way Cas talked, Dean would teach him how to be a bit more relaxed. Afterwards. Now, well, if Cas let him decide... He knew what he would do.

Dean slid his hands on Cas' chest. His heart started beating faster, he wasn't sure how long he had wanted this. Dean gulped as he pulled open Cas' jacket. The angel didn't do anything. He just watched how Dean coaxed the trenchcoat over his shoulders and moved his arms just enough to let it drop. Dean looked up to meet Cas' eyes. He could feel the feeling starting to pool low in his stomach. But, on the other hand, no matter how urgent he felt... He wanted to make this special. For Cas.

Dean moved to Cas' tie and he wasn't sure what he was thinking when he pulled Cas closer with it. Cas just did it, and then their noses were brushing against each other. Dean just looked at the shorter man for a while before he closed the distance between their lips. He was happy that Cas got it without Dean telling him it, that he was supposed to kiss back. Cas did kiss him back, and it felt wonderful. More than that. It felt perfect. Almost.

"Use your tongue", Dean mumbled against Cas' lips.

"Show me how."

Totally not what Dean expected. But Dean could work with that. After showing Cas bit of using tongue in kissing (and Dean had to say, Cas was fucking fast to learn), he got back to undressing the angel. Dean opened the tie even though he had kind-of liked pulling Cas around with it. He tossed the stupid piece of annoying clothing away. Next he started to work on Cas' button-up shirt. Usually he didn't like them, they just took time, but Dean liked it now. How he got to pop open every button, see skin of Cas' chest come to sight, trail his finger along it... Yeah, Dean liked it. A bit too much, seen as his jeans were starting to feel way too tight. When Dean had opened the whole shirt, he slid it off Cas' shoulders and let it drop.

"You are... gorgeous", Dean managed to get out. Cas' hand moved to Dean's jacket and tugged it.

"Can I take this off?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, you're supposed to", Dean said and now he got to watch Cas. He looked very concentrated as he took the jacket off and then his hands went to Dean's t-shirt. Dean just nodded. Cas pulled the shirt off, very gently. He just looked at Dean for a while. Then, shyly, he raised his hand and stroked the hand-print on Dean's arm. It made Dean shiver.

Dean moved his hand to behind Cas' head and intertwined his fingers into the dark brown hair. He stepped closer, bringing their bodies together, and just kissed the angel again. Now Cas' hands moved from his sides, one sliding on his shoulder and other on Dean's waist. Dean wrapped his free hand around Cas and pulled him even closer. It was pretty interesting because that made their crotches rub together. That made Cas moan quietly into Dean's mouth.

Dean didn't say anything, he just pushed Cas towards the bed. When the large bed was behind him, Cas sat down, hands shuffling from Dean's body. Dean put his hand on Cas' chest and pushed him down, then lifted one knee on the bed, next to Cas' thigh, and moved himself to hover over Cas.

"You have to like this. If - if something feels bad, tell me", Dean murmured. Cas nodded slowly.

"It's going to feel... Harder. Literally. But I - we - will make it better, okay? Just... enjoy it", Dean said. He thought that Cas should know something. The angel nodded again and when Dean ordered him to get fully on the bed, he did it. Something in Cas doing what Dean told him to do, it really hit a kink.

"Cas... If I tell you to do something, will you?" Dean asked and ran his finger along Cas' side.

"Yes."

It was so fast and Cas trusted him so much, that after everything that had happened, he was ready to just agree. Dean leaned down and he knew he could lie on Cas all he wanted, the angel was strong. Dean pressed a kiss on Cas' lips, started to slide his lips on Cas' neck, and the noise that left Cas... Dean liked it. So he nipped the soft skin on Cas' neck and he couldn't resist running his tongue over the small, red mark. Cas threw his hand behind Dean's neck and pulled him closer. Dean chuckled.

He decided that now was really good time to get rid of their pants. He pretty much yanked open Cas' belt and pulled it away. He sat on his knees, on either side of Cas' hips, and just savoured the sight. He let his hand rest on Cas' hip. But he could see that Cas was getting - let's just say impatient - so he started to move again. He opened Cas' trousers and the angel kicked them away. Then Dean smirked. Instead of telling Cas to open his jeans, he slid his hand over his crotch. It was all worth the hungry look on Cas' face when Dean eased open the fly and painfully slowly popped open the only button in his jeans. Cas was squirming, so Dean slid down his trousers to halfway to his thighs.

"Dean", Cas hissed. "Would you_ hurry up_?"

"Oh", Dean smirked. "Pushy. Make me."

Cas sat up. He actually did grab Dean's hands and forced them down, jeans along. Dean growled and when they were both naked, he told Cas to lie down again. Dean slid his hands on Cas' thighs and since Cas had actually made him do something, he thought he should put him back to his place. Dean hadn't felt like this before. He hadn't felt like he really, really wanted to just slam into someone, and at the same time he just wanted to lean down and kiss them softly. So Dean was between two needs; should he just go for it or should he go slow?

Soon Dean's body took control and decided that hesitating was stupid and useless. So Dean leaned down and without thinking about it, he kissed Cas' stomach. He couldn't help but smirk. He knew where this was going but this poor angel... He had no idea. And no one had ever even told him what a blowjob was, so... Dean got weird satisfaction of knowing that he was the one to show Cas all this. And also it gave him weird sense of control.

By the time Dean had got to Cas' thighs and he was an asshole for teasing Cas like this, by that time Cas was panting heavily. Dean could sense his confusion. His hands were fisted to the fabric and Dean hadn't even done anything. He left teasing when particularly loud moan was ripped from Cas' throat and moved his head over Cas' cock. Dean wrapped his lips around the tip and without torturing Cas more, he sank down on him. Cas whined. It affected Dean way more than it should. That might or might not have caused Dean to suck harder.

Cas' whines started to get to Dean. He would be more than fine with listening to those sounds forever, and he reminded himself to do that some day, but now he needed something to happen. Dean pulled himself up and he couldn't stop himself from kissing Cas.

"Dean, could you... I want..." Cas panted.

"Yeah", Dean just whispered. He wasn't sure why even had lube with him but he was glad he did. Being an angel, Cas could probably take it without but Dean wanted to make it as comfortable as he could. When he returned to bed, Cas was leaning on his elbows and looking at Dean with wide eyes. Dean tried not to make it a show, but when he got his fingers in Cas... Oh, the sounds he made. Dean looked at Cas, and his face told everything. Dean could see Cas was surprised, aroused and he was gasping and squirming. Dean was aching, what would Cas feel like on his cock.

Dean figured Cas was ready when he rocked back against his fingers. Dean didn't waste time sliding between Cas' thighs and telling him to wrap them around his waist. And again, Cas obeyed so nicely. Dean tried to go slow, to give Cas time to get used to the feeling, but it was difficult when Cas was moaning to his ear and _how could an angel sound like that_? When Dean was fully inside, he dropped his head to the crook of Cas' neck to give himself a moment. He didn't last long, half without his permission, he started to move.

It felt different to anything he had experienced. Dean felt like he fitted there, and like Cas fitted in his arms. It felt _good_, their bodies were just like pieces of same puzzle. And it wasn't just physical. When Dean got to hold Cas like this, it was special. Dean wanted to keep him there, keep him safe. But right now he wanted to make Cas feel good.

Dean rolled his hips again. Cas had picked up the rhythm and he was moving his hips all he could. He wasn't even trying to be quiet, all those gasps and moans. Cas' hand gripped Dean's shoulder tightly and the other one tugged his hair. Dean was holding his hand in Cas' hips but he wasn't trying to hold him down. He kept kissing and biting Cas' neck, unable to stop himself, and he didn't even want to. Dean liked the idea of everyone seeing that this one was his, and trailing his fingers along the curve of Cas' hips... It made him thrust harder. He was close.

"Dean... Dean", Cas moaned. He sounded like he was close, too.

"Let go, baby... Let go, I'm here..."

Feeling Cas come under him, muscles tensing and warm liquid spilling on his stomach, it was too much. Dean found himself sinking his teeth on Cas' shoulder in his ecstasy and this one was really going to leave a mark. Just for Dean to see. There was a knock but Dean decided to ignore it.

When he dropped his hand from Cas' side, he didn't feel the mattress. There were... Feathers? Dean blinked his eyes open and yes, feathers. Cas' wings were there. The angel was panting against the pillows with his wings spread wide, and Dean figured where the knock was from. There had been a lamp on the nightstand, now it was on floor. Dean snorted.

"You knocked down the lamp", he said and ran his fingers on the feathery wings. Cas uttered a laughter.

"I didn't mean to", he mumbled and opened his eyes. He looked relaxed.

"I know. Are... you okay?" Dean asked carefully.

"Yes. It felt - it felt wonderful", Cas said. He let his hands drop from Dean's shoulders.

"Move your wings or I'm going to roll on them", Dean warned.

"They're strong", Cas just said. Dean tried to be careful anyways when he lied down next to Cas, on the silky, soft wing. It moved a bit under Dean, and suddenly it wrapped around him. Dean laughed. He rolled on his side, right against Cas, and set his hand on Cas' chest. The other wing wrapped around them too and closed them in their own little world. Dean liked that.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"I think I love you."

Cas smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
